


Glitter in the air

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reminiscing, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He still shakes his head in wonder at how random their beginning was and how life would be so different had Phil not responded to his clumsy attempts to befriend him."Have you ever felt this way?"-Pink, Glitter in the air





	

Glitter in the Air

 

   He walks down the hall, following the sound of quiet music that can be heard playing somewhere in the distance. The corners of his lips quirk up in a slight smile as he recognizes the song that's currently playing. They don't often listen to love songs as it's not really their style, but every so often he finds Phil in a bit of a sentimental mood. This must be one of those times as the raspy voice of Pink begins to sing. And as he wanders through their place, he decides that maybe he's feeling sentimental as well as he begins to silently answer the questions she sings out.

 

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone _

 

**Yes**. He remembers those early days, caught between anxiety and excitement as he waited for Phil to text, to Skype, or send an email. Still in disbelief that this interesting, dynamic man would find Dan worthy of talking to and terrified that he would do something to make it all end. He still shakes his head in wonder at how random their beginning was and how life would be so different had Phil not responded to his clumsy attempts to befriend him.

 

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? _

 

**Oh yes.** A slight shiver rolls through his body, raising goosebumps along his arms. Even after so many years, the thought of their first time together never fails to elicit a physical reaction. Deep kisses and gentle hands...a question shyly asked, consent sweetly given. His face warms as he recalls Phil's concern at the tears in Dan's eyes and his own inability to express how he felt at that moment. That night changed him forever and not just because it was his first time with a man but because he realized just how much he loved Phil. Yes, they were young but Dan knew that he would never feel this way for anyone else.

 

    As he passes through the kitchen he spots Phil sitting in the garden, face tilted up toward the sky and his eyes closed. The reddish-gold rays of the setting sun are caressing his face, highlighting those sharp cheekbones and gilding the dark strands of his fringe. Dan leans against the patio door frame, watching this man he shares a life with as he enjoys the last bit of daylight. Phil, sensing Dan nearby, opens his eyes and looks at him. They keep silent, their eyes communicating every emotion that swells within...I love you, I need you, I cherish you. And as Pink breathlessly sings her final question, Phil crosses over to him and gently slides his lips over Dan's.

 

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? _

 

**A thousand times, yes.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
